Storm Station
Storm Station is the final zone in Sonic After the Sequel. Music Titles: *Act 1: No Longer Alone-Falk *Act 2: All or Nothing-James Landino Ft. ATS Sound Team *Act 3: Red Moon-Funk Fiction *Boss Act: Eye of the Storm- Li Xiao'an & Falk *Special act: Storm Station 16-bit-Mr. Lange Look This zone has a lot of tiles from last zones in Sonic series, such as Death Egg (Sonic 3) and Wing Fortress (Sonic 2). Also these techno blocks are in the ground with jet boosters. In Act 2 and 3, the tiles are more darker, as you are advancing closer to the ring on the volcano with a dark stormy background. The background in Act 1 shows the volcano with the Death Egg launcher inside it from Sonic Before the Sequel. Halfway through the act, a stormy weather condition controlled by the ring has causes a thunderstorm, with the red lights on the ring showing. Near the end, the ring is showing, but it is now down at the ocean. In Act 2, 3, and the boss act, the background is now at the center of the ring, with a stormy cloud. More acts you progress shows the sky is getting darker. In Act 3, after halfway through the level, there is pictures of the previous zones in a different condition (SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT! Horizon Heights is snowy, Sugar Splash is rainy, Technology Tree is snowed, and Foliage Furnace is foggy). Actually, those are the Special Levels in the picture of the correspondent zone. Gimmicks In Act 1, there are fire launchers on the ground that will raise up like the ones in Scrap Brain Zone. There are also circling platforms with the sprites ripped and edited from Wing Fortress Zone. Halfway through Act 1 where it gets stormy, there are these electrical pipes that connect to the circle. When lightning strikes, it goes electric, then it will go away. In Act 2, there are lasers that after a few seconds, will strike. There are also these red bulbs covered up slightly by the grey wing pieces. They will affect the gravity if you touch you, allowing very high jumps, and also affect your speed, as shown in the very end of the act. In Act 3, there are these orange laser boosters similar to that of Redhot Ride, that if you touch, you will float in the air and go up slowly. After the orange spheres around you wear off, you will return to normal. Badniks There are only two badniks in this zone. The first one is a small saucer robot that comes in two versions. There is a brown one which if you pass by it, it rockets up to hit you, but will be destroyed if it hits the wall or ceiling. The other is a grey to white one that if you hit it, will rocket up to the ceiling. If you pass by under it, it won't rocket up. The other badnik is the Spiny badnik from Chemical Plant Zone. It is always on the wall, and will shoot fire balls with similar graphics of the Mario franchise every few seconds. Boss Robotnik is in this giant yellow ship with a green orb on the back of the ship. In the first phase of the boss fight, he shoots a yellow laser under the ship every few seconds. After hitting it a few times he will grow and transitions into the second phase, where he uses the green orb on the back to shoot bullets. After a few shots of bullets, he will shoot out a bouncy spring like in the special stage, where you can jump on it and be able to reach Robotnik. After a few more hits, he will grow into a very large version of his ship, with platforms on it, resembling the boss fight from Sunset Star in Sonic Before the Sequel. In the middle of his ship, he has a spark on the middle that grows. After the spark grows huge, it will shoot about 4 sparks going horizontally and vertically, then after a few more hits on the third phase, the boss fight is over. Then Storm Station stops floating and crashes on the volcano. Trivia *Storm Station in the 1st beta of Sonic After the Sequel was originally dark blue instead of grey to black in the final. *Storm Station is the 2nd zone in the 2nd beta of Sonic After the Sequel to be unfinished, the 1st being Sugar Splash Zone. *Interestingly enough, the entire zone could be considered a Weather Modification Device, as it bears striking resemblance to the device used by the boss of Moon Mansion to manipulate the weather. This could explain the different images of the zones with different weather conditions as an experiment with the device. * in act one as you enter the station, lilac the dragon from the freedom planet fan game appears as a cameo (which is warned about at the end of Parhelion Peak Act 3) she stands in front of sonic admiring sonic's world noticing how different it is from her own, then she sees sonic, talks to him for a bit, then jumps down to the clouds bellow allowing you to continue. * "All or nothing" has some references to previous songs, most notably from Titanic Tower Zone. * lick at the start of "No longer alone" was part of Arcane Altitude Zone act 2. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones